1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic probe of an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus to diagnose diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is an apparatus which projects ultrasonic waves from a surface of an object toward a target part inside the object and receives an ultrasonic echo signal reflected therefrom to noninvasively obtain a monolayer of soft tissue or an image related to a blood stream.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may be smaller, cheaper, and display a diagnostic image in real time, compared to other imaging diagnostic devices such as an X-ray device, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic device. In addition, since the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus does not cause radiation exposure, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may be inherently safer. Accordingly, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely utilized for cardiac, abdominal, and urologic diagnosis as well as maternity diagnosis.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus include an ultrasonic probe which projects ultrasonic waves onto an object and receives ultrasonic echo signals reflected from the object to image the interior of the object.